<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty (Awesome) In Pink by MadameBaggio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562374">Pretty (Awesome) In Pink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio'>MadameBaggio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Éomer had heard much about Lothíriel Swan, the daughter of his good friend Imrahil. She was supposedly beautiful, smart and way too girly. All he heard about from others was her love for pink, makeup and lingerie.<br/>She had to be the most spoiled young woman out there.<br/>And then he met her. <br/>Éomer finds out -quite fast -that he’d been judging Lotty way before he met her. She was girly, sweet and loved pink, but she was also amazingly talented and intelligent.<br/>It doesn’t take him too long to notice that all of these things made Lothíriel so lovely… And that he was deeply in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Éomer Éadig/Lothíriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm weak.<br/>That's my only excuse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Éomer Éadig wasn’t used to seeing his baby sister so anxious over anything -much less a dinner with a boyfriend.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” He finally asked once she decided to change her shoes again.</p><p>Éowyn had never been the type of woman to care about clothes and shoes, so it was strange seeing her so clearly concerned with her appearance. Especially because Éomer knew she felt comfortable around Faramir, so this couldn’t be for her boyfriend’s benefit.</p><p>Éowyn huffed. “I don’t know what to wear.”</p><p>Éomer was even more confused. “Since when do you care about these things?”</p><p>“I’m meeting Faramir’s family today.” She explained, clearly frustrated with herself. “I know Boromir, but I’m meeting his cousins and uncle today. His baby cousin is going to be there, and she’s the family’s treasure.”</p><p>“You mean the famous Lotty?” Éomer asked.</p><p>Éowyn had met Faramir through Éomer, even if it had been accidental. Imrahil -Faramir’s uncle -had contacted Éomer to buy horses and had brought his nephew along.</p><p>Éomer was a well-known horse breeder in the country, so it wasn’t surprising when rich people came after him for horses. He hadn’t expected to actually like Imrahil and Faramir. They were ridiculously rich, supposedly had noble ancestry, but they were still great people. Éomer called Imrahil a friend, and as such, he’d heard many times about Lotty, the baby daughter.</p><p>“Yes, her.” Éowyn sighed, sitting down. “She’s the princess of the family. She’s the only girl among all of them and she’s way younger, so they all dote on her and treat her like an angel.”</p><p>“I’m not sure what’s the problem.” Éomer admitted.</p><p>“Faramir adores her, so I want her to like me.” Éowyn confessed. “But she’s super girly; she’s into makeup and loves pink… She has a lingerie store or something.”</p><p>“Really?” Éomer didn’t remember Imrahil ever talking about what his daughter did for a living. Éomer had always assumed she didn’t work.</p><p>“I have nothing in common with her.” She sighed again. “What if she doesn’t like me and convinces Faramir to dump me?”</p><p>“Oh, what the hell, Éowyn? Faramir doesn’t seem like the type to listen to someone like this. Besides, I can’t see Imrahil’s daughter being this much of a bitch.”</p><p>It shocked him to see Éowyn so insecure. She’d grown so much more confident in the last years, learning to love herself for who she was; it was painful to see her behaving like this.</p><p>“You’re right.” She deflated. “I’m being silly.”</p><p>Éomer put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure they’re going to love you. You’re great, smart and amazing. Okay?”</p><p>Éowyn grinned at him. “Look at you cheering me up.”</p><p>“It’s the least I can do for my favorite sister.”</p><p>***</p><p>Lothíriel hummed along Taylor Swift, as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.</p><p>Today she was finally going to meet Éowyn! Faramir talked so much about her that Lothíriel was dying to meet her.</p><p>She just hoped Éowyn liked her. Faramir always said that his girlfriend wasn’t very girly and Lotty knew that some people thought she was too girly. She hoped Éowyn didn’t mind it.</p><p>A bark came from behind her, so Lotty turned and smiled at her dog.</p><p>“What do you think, Colonel?” She asked the basset hound. “Do you think I’ll make a good first impression?”</p><p>Colonel Dum Dum barked his approval, so Lothíriel knew she’d be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So… Éowyn was having coffee with Lothíriel today?</p><p>Éomer was confused by the notion, but apparently, that was correct.</p><p>Éowyn had come back from that dinner truly starstruck. Imrahil, as usual, had been a great company for the night and his sons also were, but none of them had impressed Éowyn quite as much as Lotty had.</p><p>Éowyn had told Éomer that Lotty was -in fact -the girliest girl she’d ever met. She was sweet and well-mannered, she dressed like a princess and her makeup was a work of art. However, she was also extremely funny, smart and as charming as the men of her family.</p><p>He could admit he was confused by this, but he liked to see Éowyn happy. Clearly her concerns had been unfounded, and now she was having coffee with Lotty.</p><p>That was clearly a good sign.</p><p>***</p><p>“I’m so glad you had time to meet today.” Lothíriel smiled brightly at Éowyn,</p><p>She was so happy the other woman wanted to spend time with her. Lotty loved her family, but that many men around her drove her mad sometimes. It was nice having another woman around.</p><p>“Me too.” Éowyn smiled at her. “I want to see your store while I’m still in town.”</p><p>“You have to, I insist.” Lotty grinned at her. “But…” Her grin became wicked. “I brought something to pique your interest.” She passed Éowyn a shopping bag with a swan on it.</p><p>“Oh god. Is this from your store?” Éowyn asked.</p><p>“Yes, so you might not want to open this here.” Lotty winked at her.</p><p>“I can’t accept this.” Éowyn offered the bag back.</p><p>“Of course you can.” Lotty waved her concern away. “Besides, I want to open a store in Rohan until the end of next year. You can start telling people how amazing my bras are immediately, so they’ll be curious.”</p><p>Éowyn chuckled. “Thank you.” She eyed the bag. “Should I open this now?”</p><p>Lotty scrunched her nose. “It’s a set… I’m not sure you want anyone to see it.”</p><p>“I’ll leave ot from when I’m back at the hotel.” Éowyn decided.</p><p>“Good call.” Lotty conceded. “We’ve made all the small talk yesterday, tell me the interesting stuff today.”</p><p>Éowyn smiled, enjoying Lotty’s direct approach. “Like what? My dreams and hopes for the future?”</p><p>“No. What do you really think about Dol Amroth?” Lotty teased.</p><p>“People here are really…” Éowyn tried to find a different word, but in the end she just went with her real opinion. “Stuck up.”</p><p>Lotty giggled. “Yes… I know.”</p><p>“I don’t mean your family…” Éowyn hurried to say, but once again Lotty waved her concern away.</p><p>“Trust me, I know my family. I love my brothers but sometimes I want to club them on the head.” Lotty shrugged.</p><p>Éowyn chuckled. “Your brother Elphir is quite…”</p><p>“Self-centered?” Lotty offered.</p><p>“Hey, you said it. Not me.” Éowyn threw at her. “But people here are really stuck up.”</p><p>“They are.” Lotty agreed easily. “I’ve never been to Rohan.”</p><p>Éowyn arched an eyebrow. “Then why do you want to open a store there?”</p><p>“I like the pictures from there.”</p><p>Éowyn chuckled again. “Is it because it’d go well with your sassy peasant girl style?”</p><p>Lotty looked at her peasant top. “I’m glad you noticed.”</p><p>***</p><p>Éowyn had come back really happy and then promptly left to meet Faramir again. Éomer was almost sure his sister wouldn’t be going back to Rohan with him. It was likely that Faramir would ask her to move in with him.</p><p>He wouldn’t be happy to lose Éowyn’s company on the ranch, but he was happy for her. She’d been through a lot, and she deserved to be happy. Besides, Faramir treated her like a goddess, so this was fine.</p><p>Mostly.</p><p>He didn’t want to act like a caveman and tell his sister what she could do or not.</p><p>Even if he wanted to.</p><p>Just a little bit.</p><p>Once Éowyn left again he eyed the bag she’d left on the couch. It was pure white with a swan drawn with pink lines on it. Curious despite himself, he pulled the box out of the bag.</p><p>Éowyn wasn’t the type to shop, and this seemed really fancy for her. The box had the same swan logo, but it also had the name of the store in it; Swan Princess.</p><p>It also had a post-it on it. <em>“I hope you like it. Lotty.”</em></p><p>Oh, this was a present from Imrahil’s daughter.</p><p>Éomer opened the box and automatically dropped it to the ground, as if it’d burned his hands. It was a lingerie set.</p><p>Someone had given his sister a lingerie set.</p><p>And he’d seen it.</p><p>Oh god. He did not need to know about this kind of stuff.</p><p>Éowyn had mentioned Lotty had a lingerie shop or something.</p><p>Well, meeting her next Saturday would be really interesting now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They finally meet!<br/>Thank you for the kudos and comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>If Faramir had asked Éowyn to move in with him and stay there, she hadn’t mentioned anything at this point.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Not that she needed to tell Éomer what she was doing with her life, but they were technically leaving in three days and he wanted to be prepared to go back alone.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He hoped he wasn’t turning into a whiny man. He was happy for her, but the idea of being alone in Edoras was a bit hard to chew, he’d admit.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As much as he wanted Éowyn to be happy and have her own life -wherever that was -he also dreaded the long days alone in a place that used to be so happy, but would -eventually -become so empty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He would not be in Éowyn’s way. He needed to grow the fuck up. He wasn’t a boy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They’d be having dinner at Imrahil’s that night. He’d finally get to meet the mythical Lotty, someone he was truly curious to meet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Éowyn had even bullied him into a suit, even though he refused to wear a tie or tie his hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Imrahil had a beautiful house by the sea, and there were quite a few cars already parked there when they arrived.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As far as Éomer understood, Imrahil’s idea of a ‘small dinner’ involved catering to at least fifty people. This dinner in particular didn’t even have that much of a special reason. Apparently Imrahil was just happy to have them over and introduce them to some people.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They entered the house and were directed to the back garden, where they found a tent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wow.” Éomer deadpanned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“These people…” Éowyn chuckled. “Is it me… Or is this a bit much?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have no idea.” Éomer admitted. “Thank you for forcing me into this suit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She chuckled. “You’re welcome.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Éomer! Éowyn!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Amrothos.” Éomer grinned at the young man. They shook hands as Imrahil’s youngest son came closer. “I thought this was supposed to be small.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh please.” Amrothos rolled his eyes. “Elphir loves using every chance he can to play the businessman and Lotty likes to organize parties. Honestly, they enable each other.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Éowyn laughed. “Where’s your sister? I want to introduce her to Éomer.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And here I thought you’d be looking for Fara.” Amrothos teased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll see him later.” Éowyn said casually. “Besides, Lotty is the only person in the family that Éomer doesn’t know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that true?” Amrothos asked, surprised by the information.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes. I’ve never had the pleasure.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then come and meet our pride and joy.” Amrothos made a gesture for them to follow him. “She was the one that had this tent idea. I told her this looks like a wedding and she told me to shut up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You probably deserved it.” Éowyn threw back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why? Just because I mentioned it once? Or maybe seven times?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Éomer was chuckling along when Amrothos called Lothíriel’s name. He followed his friend’s gaze and saw Lothíriel Prince for the first time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was wearing a pink dress that made her look like a fairy princess and her dark hair was pulled back on a fluffy braid. She had a single strand of pearls around her neck. As soon as she saw Éowyn, she opened a bright smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Éowyn!” She came closer and hugged Éowyn. “I’m so glad you arrived.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This place looks lovely, Lotty.” Éowyn smiled at her. “Let me introduce you to my brother.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The famous Éomer.” She turned her pretty grey in his direction, the smile on her face evidencing the dimple on her lower lip. “It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was gorgeous. Truly pretty in a way Éomer hardly ever saw. Her whole family was ridiculously good-looking, but she seemed to take it a step further. Her full lips, her cute nose, her amazing eyes… She was all pretty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was also very young, Éomer reminded himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The pleasure is all mine.” Éomer shook her hand. “Your family loves to talk about you, and now so does Éowyn.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She giggled, and Éomer knew it was an honest one. She wasn’t playing coy. “I hope it’s all good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll keep it a secret for now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She grinned at him again, then someone else called her name. “I’m sorry, but I need to go. I hope I get the chance to see you two again tonight.” She excused herself and left them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Éomer turned to Amrothos he found the younger man looking unamused. “What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t flirt with my sister.” Amrothos warned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Excuse me?” Éomer scoffed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m watching you.” Amrothos warned once again, before going to talk to someone else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can you believe that?” Éomer turned to his sister, only to find that she was really amused. “What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You were flirting.” She accused him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I said one sentence to her!” Éomer protested.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Éowyn just kept grinning up at him, and Éomer gave up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Éomer got dizzy after a while at the party.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The people there were all rich and influential and most of them were assholes. Elphir seemed to thrive on the whole thing, while Imrahil was the perfect host.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Éomer didn’t feel really comfortable in a place like this and he knew that Éowyn felt the same. They were much more down to Earth and the people of Dol Amroth were really different from the people of Rohan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the end, Éomer ended up sticking to Amrothos or Imrahil, since he knew them better. Once Faramir and Boromir appeared he felt relieved; the brothers were good company.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He saw Lothíriel going from one side to the other the whole time. It was quite clear she was responsible for the whole affair, but she seemed happy to be doing it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At some point, Imrahil came to introduce his sister Ivriniel to Éomer. Boromir, who was there as well, winced in sympathy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Éomer understood why very easily. Ivriniel was an opinionated woman, and this was the only polite way Éomer could think about her. The problem wasn’t that she had opinions, the problem was that she acted as if she was the right one and everybody else was stupid or plain wrong.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She’d even asked Éomer what he did for a living, and when informed he bred horses, she asked what he actually did for work. Apparently running a ranch and breeding horses didn’t sound like a real job to her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aunt Ivriniel…” Lothíriel came towards them, clearly intent on distracting the woman.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Talking about people who don’t have real jobs…” The woman snorted. “Are you still playing with that store of yours?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lothíriel obviously hadn’t expected the attack, because she didn’t even have a reply to it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your poor father has to keep pouring money into it, just so you can play at working.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is not right, aunt.” Boromir was quick to cut in. “Imrahil isn’t pouring mo…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s been spoiled her whole life.” Ivriniel told Éomer, completely ignoring Boromir. “Poor Imrahil had to pay everything for her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just like your father paid for you your whole life, Ivriniel.” Boromir finally snapped. “Don’t be a hypocrite.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ivriniel glared at Boromir. “Your father would be ashamed of seeing you acting like this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not really. He didn’t like you very much as well.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ivriniel gasped in outrage, but Éomer finally pulled his eyes from the trainwreck of a scene to see that Lothíriel had just left the conversation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once he saw Elphir coming to see what was going on -probably because people were staring -he left towards the house.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a set of French doors ahead and Éomer entered the house. He didn’t even have to go far to find Lothíriel; she was in that exact room, furiously pacing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wasn’t sure why he’d gone after her; he just felt the need to. Deep down, he knew she’d approached the group to divert Ivriniel’s attention from him, only to be the victim of the woman’s discontentment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lothíriel.” He called.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She turned immediately to him, her face wet with tears.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Éomer!” She tried to put some cheer on her voice, but it didn’t work out. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this. I always end up crying when I’m angry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shrugged. “Well, I’d probably have trashed this whole room, so your method looks cheaper.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She snorted, as she kept pacing. “I’m really sorry you had to see that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t apologize to me.” He told her quite directly. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not your fault that…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She’s a hag?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re the one saying it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lothíriel snickered. “I wish I could’ve said something, but I knew I was about to cry and then she’d say that I was doing it because I’m a spoiled brat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Éomer wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he just hummed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And she makes it sound as if I’m draining my father of money!” Lothíriel continued, exploding as her pacing turned almost frantic. “As if he’s been paying only for things related to me. She doesn’t give my brothers the same courtesy. My father paid for all our universities, he paid for all our apartments.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now she was full on rambling. “He set up Echiron’s practice and Amrothos’ office, and Elphir works for him! And yet… Yet I’m the one ‘playing’ at work? I’m quite aware that my father put money on my business and that I’m privileged because of that! But he isn’t pouring money on anything! The store is profting!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lothíriel…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But just because isn’t a ‘respectable’ job like lawyer or doctor, it’s worth less? I can’t do what I love just because people will talk about it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Éomer just stood there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventually she stopped and turned to him. “I’m sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop apologizing to me.” Éomer asked a bit firmly. “I didn’t even say a word for the last 20 minutes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She chuckled. “You didn’t need to hear my ‘poor rich white girl’ rant.” She pointed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shrugged again. “I knew where the door was in case I wanted to leave.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She chuckled a bit. “Thank you for listening then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re welcome. Here.” He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and offered her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A real gentleman.” She grinned at him as she accepted the offer. “Could you find my father and tell him I have a headache and won’t get back out there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can do that, but are you sure you want to do this? You shouldn’t have to miss the party because of the hag.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t like half of the people out there.” She confessed. “I just like organizing parties and helping my father.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think he knows that.” He gave her a kind smile. “I’ll go and tell him then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t like that, when we finally meet, this is what happens.” She murmured.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry, Lotty. I won’t hold your relatives against you.” He promised her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And please, remember me not crying.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He thought about the smile she gave him when they were introduced. “I can assure you, I’ll remember you by your smile.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The smile she gave him in response was gorgeous.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So their first meeting wasn't exactly ideal, but I know Éomer acted like the good man he is.</p><p>I didn't want Lotty to come across as too whiny -poor rich girl indeed -and even though this is a modern AU her family is still pretty much modern day royalty. The way I see Lotty (in this particular story) is as a woman who just likes pink and cute stuff and people around her keep treating her like a ditz just because of that. So she’s not denying she’s privileged (not everyone has a dad that can set up a whole business for them), she just wants to be able to do something she’s passionate about.</p><p>Anyway… Let me know your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know your feelings!</p><p>Come meet me on tumblr @madamebaggio, where the party never stops ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>